Siempre a tu lado estaré
by LaUrIsHa-just me
Summary: es una especie de songfic. LilyHarry R&R! Ultima parte subida!
1. Chapter 1

**Siempre a tu lado estaré**

A las dos de la tarde, el 31 de Julio una mujer pelirroja estaba dando a luz en el Hospital Mercy of Victories. Su marido, James estaba justo a su lado.

Empuja un poco más Lily que ya sale. – le ordenó la doctora.

Lily empujó una vez más y un bebito bastante chiquito salió de su ser a las manos de la doctora McPherson. Una de las enfermeras lo limpió y se lo entregó a su madre. James y Lily sonrieron y se miraron. Volvieron a sonreír: eran padres.

Cuatro horas después de que naciera Harry James Potter (así fue nombrado el hijo de Lily y de James) sus padres con el bebé en brazos cruzaron la calle y entraron al Hospital San Mungo para heridas mágicas. Querían hacerle el primer chequeo a su hijo. Luego de que el sanador les dijera que no tenía ningún problema, Lily, Harry y James volvieron a su casa en el valle de Godric Hollow.

Los ahora padres subieron a su habitación y empezaron a jugar y a encariñarse con su recién nacido hijo. Al poco tiempo en la chimenea de la alcoba se vieron unas llamas verdes y uno por uno fueron cayendo y saliendo de la chimenea siete figuras. Ellas eran Octavius y Anne Potter (los padres de James), Sirius Black y Remus Lupin (amigos de James de la escuela que junto a un gordito llamado Pettigrew formaron un grupo llamado los Merodeadores), Carol Bertani y Susan Jonson (las dos amigas de Lily) y la última figura era Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería (al cual asistieron Lily, James, sus amigos y los padres de James) y director de la Orden del Fénix (organización para la cual trabajaban todos los adultos allí presentes y que se dedicaba a tratar de acabar con Lord Voldemort y sus mortífagos). Los recién llegados y los dueños de casa bajaron al recibidor y empezaron a charlar.

A las nueve, luego de que varias jarras de jugo de calabaza y un par de tazas de té se terminaran, era hora de que Harry se durmiera. Su madre lo llevó a su propia habitación y comenzó a cantar para que éste se durmiera.

_Duérmete pronto mi amor_

_Que la noche ya llegó_

_Y cierra los ojos que yo_

_De tus sueños cuidaré_

_Siempre a tu lado estaré_

_Y tu guardián yo seré_

_Toda la vida_

_Si un día te sientes mal_

_Yo de bien te llenaré_

En ese momento el padre del niño se acercó a Lily que tenía al bebé en brazos y la abrazó por la cintura. Se miraron con ojos repletos de amor: estaban formando una familia.

Luego de que James volviera al recibidor, Lily siguió cantando.

_Y aunque muy lejos tu estés_

_Yo a tu sombra cuidaré_

_Siempre a tu lado estaré_

_Y tu guardián yo seré_

_Toda la vida_

_Esta noche _

_Te prometo que no vendrán_

_Ni dragones ni fantasmas a molestar_

_Y en la puerta de tus sueños yo voy a estar_

_Hasta que tus ojos vuelvan a abrir_

_Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete mi amor hasta que salga el sol_

Duérmete mi amor sueña con mi voz 

_Duérmete mi amor que aquí estaré yo_

Cuando la muchacha entonaba las últimas notas, su bebé se quedó profundamente dormido.

Los meses pasaron hasta que Harry cumplió un año. En la fiesta de cumpleaños que sus padres le organizaron estaban: sus dos abuelos maternos (que un par de semanas después morirían en un accidente automovilístico), un Dumbledore muy atento a la infancia de Harry, su padrino Sirius, Remus, Carol, Susan, Minerva McGonagall, Alastor 'Ojoloco' Moody y Alice y Fran Longbottom con su pequeño hijo Neville. Neville había cumplido un año dos días atrás y los Potter habían estado en su fiesta.

Harry y Neville jugaban y corrían por el jardín mientras un Dumbledore muy serio hablaba con los padres de ambos. Una mirada de preocupación se posó en los cuatro padres que inconscientemente, mientras el director les hablaba miraban a sus hijos con terror en sus miradas. Sin ninguna duda les habían dado una mala noticia. A medida que los adultos se les acercaban y las dos parejas les contaban la mala noticia, la mirada de terror hacia los chicos de un año se extendía. La fiesta terminó antes de lo previsto, sin embargo en la casa de los Potter se quedaron los Longbottom y Dumbledore.

-Frank, Alice: dudo que la profecía sea sobre el pequeño Neville, pero igual existe la posibilidad de que **sí** se refiera a su hijo. Por eso, me gustaría que tuvieran cuidado.- dijo Dumbledore con esa voz llena de calma que siempre le caracterizó.

Los Longbottom asintieron, agarraron a su hijo y se aparecieron en su casa.

-James, Lily- continuó Dumbledore –desgraciadamente apostaría la dirección de Hogwarts a que la profecía se refiere a Harry, por eso se deben tomar medidas-

-¿Qué medidas?-le interrumpió James, hablando por primera vez.

-Creo que lo más indicado es el encantamiento _fidelio._- respondió Dumbledore.

La pareja asintió en silencio.

-Como deben saber, necesitan un guardián. Debe ser una persona a la cual le confiarían sus vidas y la de su hijo.-Dumbledore les recordó.

-Sirius-dijo James como pensando en voz alta.

-Yo estaría muy dispuesto a ser su guardián, pero la decisión es de ustedes.-finalizó el director antes de aparecerse a su morada.

James y Lily se miraron.

-Sirius-dijeron al unísono.

Y otra vez, asintieron en silencio.

Lili llevó a Harry a su cuarto, lo acostó en su cama y como todas las noches desde que el niño había nacido le cantó para que se durmiera. Siempre era la misma canción, porque era la única que calmaba a su hijo.

Cuando terminó de cantar lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se juró proteger a su hijo lo más que pudiera, aunque significara su propia muerte.

Ya habían pasado dos meses y medio desde que Dumbledore les diera la mala noticia. A las cinco de la tarde los Potter habían citado a Sirius para llevar a cabo el encantamiento. A la hora señalada Sirius cayó en la chimenea de la cocina, pero no estaba solo, a su lado estaba Peter Pettigrew. Los Potter miraron a Sirius sorprendidos. Se preguntaron por qué estaba Pettigrew con él. Sirius comenzó a hablar:

-Me parece mejor que Peter sea su guardián.-paró para tomar aire y siguió –cuando Voldemort se entere de que tienen un guardián, me irá a buscar a mí y nunca a Peter. Si yo no tengo la información, ustedes estarían más seguros.-finalizó Sirius.

La pareja fue a discutirlo a la cocina. James creía que Sirius tenía razón, pero Lily nunca había confiado en Peter porque, a diferencia de los otros dos Merodeadores, Peter no estuvo **jamás** en los momentos más importantes de la vida de la pareja, ni de Harry. En conclusión: tener a Peter como guardián le daba mala espina. Al final, james logró convencerla para que aceptara, pero seguía teniendo ese mal presentimiento.

Volvieron al recibidor y cuando le comunicaron su resolución Sirius le pidió a Peter que le escribiera dos veces la dirección de la casa, así él y Remus podían visitar a sus amigos cuando quisieran. Luego de recibir los dos pergaminos se apareció en la casa de Lupin. Después de que Sirius se fuera los adultos llevaron acabo el encantamiento y los Potter quedaron protegidos, o eso creyeron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

que les pareció? es una especie de songfic, espero que les haya gustado. la canción es Tu Guardián y es de Juanes ¡me encanta la cancion,es tan tierna! manden muchos reviews que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.

P.D. la segunda parte no se actualiza hasta que reciba por lo menos 5 reviews

Disclamer: si fuera J.K. Rowling los personajes serían míos, pero como soy Laura, lo único que _realmente_ es mío es la trama de este fic.


	2. Chapter 2

Una semana pasó hasta que llegó el 31 de octubre. A la tarde Lily y James conversaban mientras Harry estaba en su alcoba jugando. De repente oyeron un _clic!_, era la cerradura que se abría. La pareja tenía las varitas preparadas para atacar. Por el umbral de la puerta James vio dos figuras: una bajita y gorda, que sin duda era Pettigrew y otra estilizada que el dueño de casa asumió era Voldemort.

-¡Lily, toma a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.-le ordenó James a su mujer.

-Te amo.-le dijo Lily antes de correr en busca de su hijo.

-Yo también cariño.-le contestó el hombre.

-Traidor.-soltó James con una mirada de odio y de asco hacia su "amigo" Pettigrew.

-Avada kedavra-gritó Voldemort y James cayó muerto.

Voldemort subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto de Harry, en donde también estaba su madre. Ésta se había interpuesto entre Harry y Voldemort, cubriendo al primero con su cuerpo.

-A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor.-gritó Lily

-Apártate, estúpida... apártate...-gruñó Voldemort

-A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Tómame a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar...-siguió rogándole Lily

-A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad...-

Voldemort estalló en carcajadas estridentes.

-A Harry no...-sollozó por última vez Lily antes de que Voldemort susurrara –Avada kedavra-

En ese momento salió una luz verde que le dio a la muchacha de lleno en el pecho, cayendo muerta al igual que su marido.

Luego Voldemort se dirigió al bebé y gritó con malicia: -avada kedavra-

La maldición rebotó en Harry y le dio a su agresor en el corazón. Voldemort había desaparecido. Harry se quedó sólo con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

A Harry lo mandaron a vivir con sus tíos y su primo, que lo despreciaban por la sangre que corría en sus venas. Cada vez que el chico se sentía mal y no podía dormir, una voz de mujer le invadía y podía oír:

_Siempre a tu lado estaré_

_Y tu guardián yo seré_

_Toda la vida_

_Duérmete pronto mi amor_

_Sueña con mi voz_

_Duérmete pronto mi amor que aquí estaré yo._

Y antes de cerrar los ojos, una última frase lo calmaba un poco más: _Siempre a tu lado estaré._

Fue a Hogwarts y se enfrentó con Voldemort muchas veces más, saliendo victorioso aunque...

En la última batalla, luego de derrotarlo Harry se quedó sin fuerzas y falleció en el acto. Todo el mundo mágico (menos los partidarios de Voldemort) lloraron su muerte.

------------------

Bueno chicos, esta es la ultima parte, dejen su review! Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
